


fuck it, wanna get married?

by ariatl



Series: the storyteller and the raven [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, varric popping the question late one night bc impusilve af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: hawke's in skyhold and varric's finally come to terms with his feelings for her and decides, fuck it





	fuck it, wanna get married?

The two of them sat on his bed in Skyhold, him nose-deep in some letters he had neglected for weeks after her untimely arrival and that he had to unwillingly catch up on, and her curled up beside him in their fluffy blanket in naught but her smallclothes, thoughtfully, fully, and completely immersed in one of his newer books he's allowed her to read before he publishes it, her lightly, absentmindedly chewing on her thumbnail.

How long they sat like that, he didn't know. The sound of papers ruffling as he moved one letter away to pick up another, her sighing as she flipped through the pages to continue, their breathing one, a fireplace softly crackling, and the soft cricketing of crickets filled the room. As he neared the end of his pile, she burrowed closer to him, a hand snaking up his shirt to lightly trace idle patterns onto his bare back. He sighed, leaning into her touch, and immediately froze, hands wrinkling the letter as realization hit him.

Varric looked at her, eyes wide, before gently grabbing the wrist of her hand on his back, bringing it infront of him and lacing his fingers with hers. "Fuck it, Mady," He started, reaching for her other as she gasped, letting the book drop, a curse escaping her as she lost her place, then laced his fingers with hers.

"This better be good, Ott. I was _almost_ to the part where Lady Lucille and Knight Terran finally get to the steamy bits of their romantic streak." She grinned, green eyes searching his face, trying to get a read on him, only for her smile to fall as she saw just how serious his expression was. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You wanna get married?"

Silence fell between them, the air thick as it waded around them, tension and fear mingling together, her eyes wide and her breath caught in her throat. She swallowed thickly, his golden eyes locked into hers. "I..." Words left her, though she's never been good with them in the first place, jet black brows furrowed, her head slightly tilting in disbelief, eyes narrowing. "What?"

Varric shifted, getting onto his knees infront of her on the bed, their hands laced together as he brought them to his chest, right over his heart. "Do you wanna marry me, Madelynn?" No hesitation, he asked, again, fear almost seizing him at the weight of his question. "We've already been acting the part for years now." An uneasy smile, a nervous chuckle, "Why not make it official, you know? Mr. and Mrs. Tethras."

The smile that erupted on her face could've melted him. She launched herself into his arms, the two effortlessly toppling off of the bed, the blanket once around her flying across the room, her happy laughter filling the room, followed by his, his more of a mix of relief and joy. She rolled on top of him, hands on his shoulders, green eyes overflowing with joy, tears biting at the corners of her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She laughed, lightly punching his arm. "You dumbass, I thought you'd never ask!" She lightly hit his shoulder, again, laughing more as he pulled her into a hug and swiftly rolled her over, him on top of her, now.

He shook his head, leaning down to give her a deep, happy, blissful kiss, before pulling back and biting his bottom lip. "Hey, after all the shit you've been through, I've just been glad you've stayed by me, all things considered. Didn't want to ask for more than you wanted to give." He sighed, reaching out and tracing a calloused finger from her temple to her jaw. "I was afraid you'd run at the commitment."

"Maybe if someone else had asked me, but you?" She smiled, a soft sigh leaving her as she leaned into his touch, reaching out and mimicking exactly his movement, her finger tracing from his temple to his stubbly jaw. "You're my best friend, Varric. Through thick and thin, loved me even when I hated myself." Her other hand joined on his jaw, thumbs tracing soft, soothing circles on his cheeks, her smile enough to melt him. "I'd walk into the fade itself, completely naked with a bucket on my head, if you asked me to."

Varric laughed, leaning into her touch, then leaning down to press his forehead to hers, kissing the tip of her nose. He sighed blissfully, softly pressing a kiss to her lips, the ghost of a chuckle on his. "I love how effortlessly you go from serious to joking." A pause. "Really, I love your sense of humor, Chuckles." Another pause, "Actually, scratch that. I love everything about _you_ , Madelynn." His finger poked at her stomach, earning a boisterous laugh from her, her cheeks flushed.

"And I love you too, Ott." Madelynn took a deep breath, about to overflow with how happy she felt. "So, yes, I do wanna get married. To you. Only you." She took his hands, kissing his knuckles. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> they call eachother ott, i just think it's literally the cutest thing (and it's p much based off of jenna marbles and her bf bc they're also ridiculously adorable jsyk if you were wondering why she called varric ott lmao)


End file.
